Of Cucumber Sandwiches and Radish Earrings
by LuvPotionNo9
Summary: You comment about how the dress seems 'plain', but you say it in your sweetest voice, so you don't come off as being rude. Luna tries on her mother's wedding dress. R


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: i am so bored and i actually like how this came out, i'm not dissapointed, so that's good i guess. **

_"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together.. there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart.. I'll always be with you."_

You turn around and see your reflection in the dusty mirror. Frowning you say, "It's too big.", and the blonde haired witch behind you laughs. She explains that you will grow into it someday, and it had been just as big on her when she had first tried it on. As she talks, her large blue eyes glisten in the sunlight that's pouring from the bedroom window, and even though this happens often, you still can't help but smile when it does. The woman goes on to say that it was her mother's wedding dress, and she had given it to her when she was your age. She tilts her head back and a grin spreads across her face, as if lost in memory. As she comes back into reality, you comment about how the dress seems 'plain', but you say it in your sweetest voice, so you don't come off as being rude.

Her generous laughter rings through the room again, as she kneels beside you and says with a giggle, "Of course, you silly Snorkack, you have it on backwards!", and she tickles you. You pull your arms out of the sleeves and she helps you turn the dress around. "There we go," She murmurs, "Much better." And it is. The soft pink embroidered flowers are now visible around the cuffs, and the V neck gives it a much more 'grown up' look. Her head is resting on your shoulder, she's obviously day-dreaming again. A knock on the door breaks the silence. "Come in." You both say in unison.

A tall man with glasses and rainbow suspenders enters the room with a confused look on his face. "That's funny..." he says, scratching his head, and looking around, "I could have sworn I saw my daughter come in here..."

"I'm right here, Daddy!" You exclaim, not understanding why he didn't know that it was you standing there. He laughs heartily and scoops you up into his arms.

"Is that so? Well why is my little girl covered in spiderwebs?" He attempts to take off the veil that you're wearing. "Daddy, no!" You argue, but when you see an expression of mock confusion spread across his face, you sheepishly change your tone of voice, because your father, after all, is a boy, and boys don't know about girly things like wedding dresses and whatnot. So you shake your head and continue on.

"I'm getting married."

"What!" He now looks truely puzzled, "Right now?"

Mother chuckles and so do you. "Of course not now, Daddy. I haven't found a suitable husband yet!"

"Ahh..." You take note that Daddys are always the funniest when they aren't trying very hard. "Well when you do, you make sure to let me check him out first...promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." He kisses your forehead and sets you down. "Now, I've got to get going. Are you two going to be okay alone?"

"Daddy..." You begin, rolling your eyes, and tilting your head foward, "I'm 6 and a half years old, I can take care of Mummy all by myself now." Your parents laugh and Mother gets up off of the floor to kiss Father goodbye. When he leaves, you ask if cucumber sandwiches are on the menu for lunch and Mother says yes. She makes the best cucumber sandwiches.

"But first," she says excitedly, walking over to her dresser, "I have something to give you." She sets a small, blue velveteen box in on the bed, opens it, and pulls out two orange, heart shaped objects. You jump on the bed and sit cross legged.

"Here," She hands you the objects, which you can now plainly see are a set of earrings shaped like radishes, that are the exact same color as your favorite sundress. "How do you like them?"

"They're wonderful." You tell her, grinning wildly. Because you truely think that they are wonderful. "Thank you."

"How does Mr. Bunny like them?"

Turning towards your favorite stuffed rabbit, you hold up the earrings, "How do you like them, Mr. Bunny? Aren't they pretty?" Mr. Bunny agrees, but says nothing. "He does."

Smiles all around. Mother helps you take the dress off and hang it up, and put the earrings on. And slowly, the two of you retire to the kitchen for some cucumber sandwiches.

But not without Mr. Bunny.


End file.
